


Choices of One

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Political Allegory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Relationships: Maris Ferasi & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Choices of One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Выбор из одного](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195186) by [NadiaYar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar)



Nie uwierzyła mu, kiedy powiedział, że istniało większe zło niż Imperium. Dla niej Imperium było największym złem, jakie znała. On zaś usprawiedliwiał owo zło, ucisk i terror i próbował jej wmówić, że gdzieś poza granicami ich galaktyki czaili się planujący inwazję i ludobójstwo kosmici. To, co mówił, brzmiało jak baśń dla dorosłych, jak propaganda.

Może celowo tak kłamał, by zyskać pozycję – wielkiego admirała imperialnej floty – i by wzmocnić armię, która stłumiłaby wszelki opór przeciwko jedynej legalnej i niezmiennej władzy? Może liczył na to, że tacy jak ona – ze strachu przed obcymi i zagrożeniem, jakie ci mogli stanowić – poprą imperialny porządek, rządy silnej ręki zaciśniętej w pięść? Że zgodzą się z tym, że wolność trzeba ograniczyć, by móc ją zachować?

Zdumiewało ją to. Zawsze sądziła, że Chiss patrzył z uwagą na to, co działo się wokół, i że potrafił zrozumieć to, jak myśleli inni. Z czasem dotarło do niej, że, owszem, Thrawn jak nikt inny umiał przyjąć cudzą perspektywę, ale czynił to po to, by pokonać swoich przeciwników. Bezbłędnie przewidywał ich ruchy i na każdy z nich obmyślał swoją odpowiedź. Od reszty różnił się tym, że nie miał skrupułów i nie wahał się uderzyć jako pierwszy.

Z tego powodu przyszedł do niej. Zjawił się osobiście. Prawdopodobnie domyślił się tego, że coraz bardziej miała ochotę czynnie poprzeć Rebelię. Coś w niej zaczynało już krzyczeć – „mam dość!” – i z tym krzykiem Maris Ferasi nie raz i nie dwa chciała wyjść na ulicę. Coś jednak zawsze ją powstrzymało, a potem on… zagrodził jej drogę.

Zwracał się do niej z troską, jakby faktycznie martwił się o nią. Przez tyle lat nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem, a teraz nagle tak bardzo zaczął przejmować się jej losem? Może myślał, że rebelianci wkrótce zapukają do jej drzwi? Może wiedział, że jeśli ci skontaktują się z nią, to bez trudu przekonają ją do swoich racji, bo od dawna miała poglądy zbliżone do nich? Znów zastosował swoją ulubioną strategię – atak wyprzedzający.

Dawna Maris uwierzyłaby mu od razu – w to, że w gruncie rzeczy Thrawn chciał dobrze. Że istniało większe zło, które być może tylko on jeden zdołałby pokonać. Obecna Maris nie była aż tak naiwna.

To, że przyszedł do niej, znaczyło tyle, że musiała posiadać coś, na czym szczególnie mu zależało. A może nie tyle jemu, ile rebeliantom mogłoby na tym czymś bardzo zależeć? Informacje na jego temat? A może chodziło mu wyłącznie o to, by została w domu, bezpieczna, by jej głos nie wybrzmiał, by nie narażała się, jego zdaniem, niepotrzebnie?

\- Niczego nie zmienisz w ten sposób, Maris – powiedział.

Mylił się.


End file.
